Pokemon Generations
by Attemisc
Summary: Follows three young pokemon trainers as they journey across the regions. Original characters. Funny.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from the pokemon series. No characters, places, names, items, or pokemon are mine with the exception of those I have created. You know, basic legal stuff.


	2. Introductions  Chris

My name's Chris. I just turned 10 about 5 hours ago at midnight. I haven't been able to sleep at all. I guess the excitement's just been bubbling up in me. You see, today I can qualify for my pokemon license and get my first pokemon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town. It's a big step in every kid's life. It's such a big step that all my greatest efforts to fall asleep haven't worked at all. I've spent the last half an hour staring out of my bedroom window watching the sunrise on this autumn morning. The trees have only just started losing color and I never really noticed it until just now. But then again, I've had almost an hour to take in the wondrous details of my front lawn… Sigh… There goes my alarm clock. No need for it, though. I set it off before it even gets going and I just sigh to myself. I know I'll be tired later on but if I go to sleep now I'll miss the whole day.

I've been dressed since 5am. I knew then that I wouldn't get a wink of sleep. Professor Oak's lab opens at 7am so I've got a good hour or so to kill before setting off towards Pallet Town, which isn't that far 'cause I live in Viridian City. It's really right next door. Viridian City is nice, I guess. My friends are all here but I guess I wouldn't really have many friends outside of Viridian City. I don't see much else of Kanto.

Geez, is my clock broken? Time sure is taking its, erm, time…

I guess I'd might as well get downstairs and make myself some breakfast. My whole family is still sleeping; Mom, Dad, my sister and brother. They're all sound asleep. I bet they don't appreciate sleep… Oh, but some bacon sounds nice. Some bacon and toast, yeah, that'll be great. Not too hard to make at all, either.

Y'know, I'm no stranger to pokemon. I've grown up around them, really. My family owns five Pidgeys, several Nidorans, and my sister owns a Rapidash she's raised since it was a Ponyta. My brother never much cared for animals but it's my turn to get my own pokemon. Nobody else in my family's really done this kind of thing. It was really all a matter of buying the pokemon and raising them. No one in my family ever really took the opportunity to become a real trainer. Oop, toast's done!

After finishing my small breakfast it's about 6:30am, which means I should get to Pallet Town just as Professor Oak's opening his lab. I guess it's all for the best really, me not falling asleep at all. This way, I'll have first pick of my pokemon! I'll just leave a note saying I've gone to Professor Oak's and be off. My family won't worry too much. They never do.

It's a little brisk outside, but no reason for me to back and get a scarf or something. The sun's already shining nicely and its rays are warm against my skin. It's nice to be outside after several hours of being cooped up in my room. However, the sun's rays hurt my eyes a lot more than they should. It feels like they're bashing against the back of my eyeballs!

Some wild pokemon are running through the tall grass and the bird pokemon are chirping away. I guess they should enjoy what remains of summer while it lasts. Oh, I can see Pallet Town now. Man, it's not nearly as beautiful as Viridian City. It's a very small town. It doesn't even have it's own pokemon center or a store. Just a bunch of houses and of course Professor Oak's lab. Unfortunately for me, his lab is all the way in the back of Pallet Town.

I pass the houses that make up pretty much all of Pallet Town. Hardly anyone is awake yet. It seems like a ghost town with no noise coming from any of the houses. I'd be creeped out if I didn't it was so early in the morning. Well, after much more walking (oh boy), I reach Professor Oak's lab. It really is a sight for sore eyes- very sore eyes. The glass doors slid open to my relief and I stepped into the air-conditioned lobby. Professor Oak soon came out from behind another set of glass sliding doors.

"Ah, hello there! You're awfully early. What is it I can help you with?"

"I'm here for my pokemon license and my first pokemon, sir."

"Ah! So you'd like to take the pokemon challenge, eh?"

"Yes sir," I say politely. If there's one thing I learned from my mother it's that you don't want to do anything around an adult they might not like…

"Well then, follow me!"

Professor Oak was surprisingly enthusiastic. He yawned several times leading me through the set of glass sliding doors he had came through. It lead to a circular room with many machines lining the walls, no doubt used in his study of pokemon. In the middle of the room was something almost like a pedestal but also like something from a science fiction movie. It held in three indents three pokeballs, small labels beneath each one.

"There'll be some paperwork for you to fill out," Professor Oak said as I drifted to the three pokeballs. One of them had my pokemon in it… "Um, what was your name again?" I turn to look at him. I had almost forgot he was even there!

"Oh, my name's Chris."

"Well, Chris, I suppose you know what to do. Pick a pokemon and then we can tackle these forms!"

Even before he said these words I was already picking up each pokeball, almost weighing them. I made sure not to mix them up, repeatedly glancing back at the labels to see the name of the pokemon inside. I already had a good idea which pokemon I wanted, but I had to think it over again to make sure.

"Well?" Professor Oak asks.

"I've decided," I say smiling.

"Very good! Well, let's go to the living room and we can fill out all the paperwork!"

He leads me through the glass doors again as I clutch Charmander's pokeball in my right hand.


	3. Introductions Morgan

Hi there! My name's Morgan. Yup, like the captain, I know. Last night was my 10th birthday. Pretty huge, huh? Yup, the big one-oh. Of course, it's a big step for every kid. It's the bridge between being a kid and being a pre-teen but of course there's also the pokemon license! When you're 10 years old you can officially get your pokemon license and you can then qualify for the pokemon challenge! Of course, I wanted to get my license last night but my mom said it was too late so I had to wait 'til today. I really hope Professor Oak still has some pokemon for me!

Professor Oak is the guy to go to for everything pokemon here in the Kanto region. He has completely dedicated himself to the study of pokemon. People travel from all over the world to meet him! His lab is in Pallet Town, which is practically right next door so the trip isn't that long. I live in Viridian City, but I haven't lived there forever. I only just moved here from Saffron City, one of the largest cities in the entire Kanto region! I loved it there, but I like it here in Viridian City too. I've made some really great friends, most notably my friend Rick. He's been real nice to me ever since I moved here and of course he's jealous that I'm getting my first pokemon before he is.

My mom's driving me to Professor Oak's today, and I'm really excited! I've gotten all dressed up just for this in all my best clothes. I want my pokemon to really like me! She calls me from downstairs, and she's obviously not very awake yet. She has a coffee in hand as she waits outside, leaning against the car. I run out to the car and slide in, buckling up.

"Morning, Mama!"

"Yeah," was all she said before sipping some coffee and starting up the car.

The drive didn't take long at all, and when we pulled into Professor Oak's drive way I instantly jumped out of the car and ran to the door, which slid open for me.

"Professor Oak," I yelled. "Professor Oak!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," he said as he came in through another pair of glass sliding doors. "Ah, you must be here for your first pokemon! Come, come, just back here."

Those sliding glass doors opened again and he led me back through them into a circular room lined with machines. I could barely make out a fax machine from the next machine, so I tried not to pay attention to them. What I really wanted was the pedestal in the middle of the room. Three indents laid in the middle of the pedestal, with labels beneath them that marked which one held which pokemon. I read them off as I passed them.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander… But, Professor Oak, there aren't any pokeballs here!" Oh no! What if I couldn't get a pokemon?! This is terrible!

"Oh dear, it seems so. Well, I'm sure I could help you with that…" He fumbled around in his lab coat pockets for a bit. "Ah, here we go!" He took out a small pokeball and handed it to me.

"Um, is this it?"

"Sorry, but that's all I have at the moment, though I think you'll like it! Go ahead, call him out!"

"Okay…" I held the pokeball out and it snapped open, releasing the pokemon inside. "Oh my! A Meowth!" I rushed forward and hugged the cat pokemon in my arms to which it squeaked "Meowth!"

"I thought you'd like it," Professor Oak said as he smiled. "Shall we fill out the paperwork?"


	4. Introductions Rick

My name is Rick. Today I turn 10 years old! It's a big step in every kid's life, especially because today I can get my official pokemon license! Once you're 10 you're qualified for a pokemon license. At the moment, I'm still sleeping. Man, I sleep like a rock! Well, I guess I should tell you a little about myself. You already know my name and you know how old I am. Hm… What else is there? Well, I'm a bit taller than average for my age. I've got brown hair and eyes, just like my dad. I don't see him much, though… Um, I live in Viridian City. It's a nice place and all my friends live here. My best friends Chris and Morgan already have their pokemon 'cause they're older than me. Their pokemon are really cool! I only hope mine is cool too… Oh! Look! I'm waking up! 'Bout time!

"Grrr, mumble mumble mumble…"

My hand reaches out from under the blankets to shut off my alarm clock. The blaring buzzing noise that has been going on for nearly an hour stops and I grab the clock to see what time it is. My eyes take a bit to focus and then I have to ask myself if that's really the time. I look out the window and the sun is shining through. I look back at the clock, hoping that my eyes have adjusted better. Nope. It still says 1:53pm.

"Man! I slept in _again_!"

I really don't like sleeping in. I like to get a good full day in! Otherwise I miss out on a lot of fun. And I sleep like I'm dead, too, which really sucks for me! Sometimes my alarm clock'll be going off for _hours_ before I even notice it! But today, it meant more than just missing some good fun. Today, I could have missed getting my first pokemon!

I throw the purple blankets back and quickly close the curtains. I don't want anyone seeing me in my underwear! They might make fun of me… You see, I still wear briefs. All of the boys I know wear boxers but they just feel weird on me… I can't stand them! I quickly grab some clothes out of my dresser and throw them on. A nice pair of jeans and a shirt with a dress shirt over that, yup, looking cool! I run down the stairs and jump off the last two. My mom's already gone off to run some errands. She left me a note though! It's on the microwave under a heart shaped magnet. It says:

You'd better hurry to

Professor Oak's!

He says he'll keep a lookout for

you!

Love,

Mom

Remind me to thank my Mom later. But no time to dilly-dally! I've gotta go! As I run to the door I grab a scarf and some gloves. It's the end of January so it's gonna be cold outside. And sure enough it's chilly. The snow on the ground is just beautiful! I really love winter. But I can't stop to smell the roses, er, I mean look at the snow… Geez, that just doesn't sound as good… Oh well! Whatever! I've gotta get to Pallet Town!

Professor Oak is Johto's leading researcher of pokemon. He lives in Pallet Town, which fortunately for me is right next to Viridian City. He's a really wise old man. I met him once before and he said he'd be ready to give me my first pokemon. He was really nice and even let me play with some of the pokemon he kept at his lab. But still, it's a long walk from Viridian City to Pallet Town! Luckily for me, there are several shortcuts I know of.

Several minutes later, I'm breathing just bit heavier than when I started my trip and ringing the doorbell of Professor Oak's lab. The glass doors slide open and I walk in for the second time in my life. The floors are extremely polished tile and one of the walls is almost covered in framed documents and pictures of Professor Oak and some pokemon and trainers. A voice from behind another glass door came out.

"Just a moment," Professor Oak said as the door slid open and he walked through, adjusting his lab coat as though he had just thrown it on. "Ah! Rick! So, you've finally come! Bet you've been looking forward to this day for a good while, huh?"

I can't help but smile at the old man.

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, your pokemon's waiting just back here," he said, gesturing with his hand to the door he had walked through, "Come on!"

I followed Professor Oak past the glass door and into a circular room with assort of pedestal thing in the middle. Many machines lined the room but right now all I was concerned with were the three pokeballs resting on the pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Pick any one! But choose wisely," Professor Oak said enthusiastically.

I already knew which one I was going to pick. I had been thinking about it for years and now I'd finally get the pokemon that I had been dreaming of. I picked up one of the pokeballs from the small indent where it rested on the pedestal. The label next to where that pokeball once rested clearly showed the pokemon's name in bold letters.

"Professor Oak," I said with all confidence. "I've decided."

"Oh, so soon?" Professor Oak walked towards me, hands in his lab coat pockets. "Well, which one did you pick?"

I smiled up at Professor Oak, the pokeball clutched in my hand.

"Squirtle!"


	5. The Adventure Begins!

It's a beautiful summer day in Viridian City! The sun is shining and the birds are singing today and of course children are shouting for joy everywhere for today is the first day of their summer vacation. And for some, it is also the first day of their pokemon journey!

At the local arcade, Rick, Chris, and Morgan have joined up to play some games and have some pizza before going home to get ready for their journey together. The sounds of bells and whistles mixes in with the chatter of kids just out of school; a perfect atmosphere for celebration!

"No more school!" Chris cheers out, raising his glass of soda.

"I know, it's just great!" Morgan, practically the only girl in the arcade, stands out even more in her bright pink shirt. "Now we can finally set off together!"

"Guys," said Rick in a hushed voice. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Nervous?! How come?"

"Well," he said, looking down at his plate of pizza. "I've never really been away from home, Morgan."

"Oh, you're a big baby!" She said, pushing Rick softly on the shoulder.

"Shuddup!"

"Don't worry, Meowth can protect you."

"Yeah, and Charmander too! My Charmander could beat any pokemon's butt!"

"Nuh-uh, my Squirtle'll just water gun your Charmander's flame right out!"

"B-but, then he'd die! You wouldn't really do that, would you Rick?" Chris stared at Rick with large and watering eyes.

"Maybe…"

"You big meanie!"

"Oh, would you two settle down! Chris, Rick would never do that, would you Rick?" Morgan glared at Rick.

"…No. I'm sorry, Chris."

"…It's okay."

"Good! Now we're all better!" Morgan smiled brightly, seeming to mend all shallow wounds.

"But, what will happen to our other friends here?" Rick asked.

"Oh, they'll be fine," Morgan said smiling warmly and rubbing Rick's upper back for comfort. "They can manage without us!"

"And our families?"

"Psh, like we really want to stay here with them," Chris said abruptly. Rick couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, now that that's settled," Chris said, seeming rather proud of himself. "We can finally get out of here! We've been waiting for _how_ long?"

"Oh, I know, it feels like ages!" Morgan exclaimed.

"It was nice of you guys to wait for me to get my pokemon, you guys."

"No problem, Rick," Chris said smiling.

"So, shall we each go home and get ready?" Morgan asked, her eyes showing her excitement.

"Yeah!" Both boys said at once.

"Then we'll meet at the pokemon center!"

Barely an hour later, both boys were waiting by the pokemon center for Morgan. They had both changed out of their school clothes. Rick was wearing pants and a couple shirts, a messenger bag hung over his shoulder. Chris practically looked the same. When they could finally see Morgan running up the sidewalk, they both smiled and sighed "finally."

"Sorry it took me so long! I couldn't decide what to pack and my hair was just acting terrible!"

"Uh-huh…" said the boys. Neither of them could really understand that. They never really did anything with their hair, especially not Rick whose hair was always a mess.

"Well, we've all got our necessities. I mean, we all bought our first six pokeballs the day we got our pokemon! So, we can get going, right!"

"Yeah," Rick said softly. "I guess we just gotta say goodbye."

"Oh, this is gonna take forever," Chris said glumly.

Rick gave Chris a glare that seemed to say 'shut it' and he turned to look around at the city. His eyes lingered on the apartment he and his mom stayed at. He had woken up early today to have a good breakfast with her, and they wound up getting into a small fight over how little Rick did around the house. He really tried, but he never seemed to do enough to make her happy.

"Ready yet?" Chris asked.

"Yeah… let's get outta here."

"Woo-hoo! It starts!" Morgan yelled.

She ran off giggling toward Viridian forest. The two boys couldn't help giggling as well as they ran behind her. She called back "Come on you two!"

The three ran down the sidewalk through the city, smiling and laughing together brimming with excitement at the thought of starting this long journey ahead of them. Each of them had plans in store for their future in the world of pokemon, but nothing could prepare them for the adventure ahead of them.


	6. Into The Forest!

Barely feet away from Viridian City, Morgan, Rick, and Chris find themselves at the entrance to Viridian Forest, the only way to Pewter City and their first gym. The forest trees are tall and cast shadows all around. The dark forest is a perfect habitat for bug-pokemon. But before the three can get into the forest, they bump into a peculiar friend.

"Move! Move! Get out of the way!" Yelled a brown-haired boy about the same age as Chris, Rick, and Morgan. In fact, he seemed familiar to all of them.

They jumped back as he ran out of the forest and he stopped a while behind them, panting and brushing something that may have been invisible off of him, mumbling something to himself. "Not going back – totally gross – INSANE!"

"Um," Rick said. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" The boy snapped. "Okay?! No I'm not okay! Do you know what's in there?!"

"Um, bug-pokemon?" Morgan said.

"Yes! Bug-pokemon! Creeping, crawling, disgusting bug-pokemon!"

"Oy," Chris said.

"It's okay," Rick said, patting the boy softly on the back. "Hey, do we know you? You look familiar."

The boy was still panting a bit, but he calmed down enough to say "Yeah, we go to school together. My name's Leo."

"Oh! That's where I know you from!" Morgan yelled out.

"Yeah, though we don't go to the same classes," Leo said. "So you guys are going out to Pewter City too?"

"Yup, we're going for the pokemon challenge," Chris said smiling. Leo cringed slightly.

"But you'll have to get through the forest…"

"Oh, that'll be easy," Chris said.

"I don't think I can do it, not with all those bug-pokemon."

"We could go with you through the forest! Don't worry, we'll protect you from any bug-pokemon!" Morgan assured Leo.

"No, I couldn't possibly,"

"C'mon," Rick said. "We'll be with you every step of the way."

Leo looked at each of the three and seemed to be fighting with something inside of himself.

"Listen, I'm no scaredycat! I just really don't like bugs…"

"It's okay, trust us, we won't pick on you," Rick said reassuringly.

"…Okay, I'll go with you."

"All right!" All three exclaimed.

"Then come on! Let's go!" Morgan cheered.

She and Chris each took one of Leo's arms and slowly led him to the forest edge where Rick stood smiling holding back a branch.

"We'll just stick to the path and we'll be fine!" He said.

Leo was staring dead ahead, a look of fear in his eyes. An odd sound came from his throat as they entered the forest.

"Alright! First steps done!" Morgan said happily.

Indeed, the first step in their adventure was complete. They had walked out of Viridian City and into the forest, beyond which lied Pewter City and their first gym.


End file.
